


Conversation autour d'un alambic

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: L'alambic du docteur Brody permet d'avoir des discussions intéressantes. Et des révélations surprenantes.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Kudos: 2





	Conversation autour d'un alambic

**Author's Note:**

> Situation d'un atelier de MissAmande :  
> Votre personnage A est follement amoureux de votre personnage B qui est aussi amoureux de A. Seulement terrifiés par le possible rejet qu'une déclaration pourrait entraîner, ils restent à l'écart l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit alcoolisée les rapproche.

Nick marchait dans les couloirs désert du Destinée, il était censé dormir, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Parce qu'il y avait des membres de l'alliance Luxienne sur le vaisseau, parce qu'ils l'avaient torturés, et que leur présence l'empêchait de se détendre au moment d'aller dormir. Ses rêves, ou plutôt ses cauchemars, étaient désormais peuplé de Kiva et de la torture qu'il avait subie, auxquels se joignaient régulièrement les Nakaï.  
  
Lorsqu'il entra dans le mess il souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. Nick s'installa près du bar improvisé de Brody. Probablement ce que Brody avait fait de mieux depuis qu'ils étaient sur le Destinée. Selon Nick, bien sûr. Il se servit un verre, enfin ce qui leur servait de verre, mais il le fixa pendant de longues minutes. Se saouler n'était absolument pas une solution à ses cauchemars, il en avait conscience. Camille savait pour ses cauchemars, et elle lui avait dit de demander à TJ des infusions qui devraient l'aider à dormir. Mais TJ avait autre chose à faire entre l'infirmerie et la petite Carmen.  
  
Nick but son verre cul sec, grimaçant un peu malgré tout, l'alcool de Brody était fort. Il l'avait bien réussit. Son alambic était une réussite, et Nick pourrait très certainement le félicité pour ça.  
  
Il se servit à nouveau un verre et en entendant un bruit il leva les yeux pour voir le colonel Young. Nick souffla. Le colonel Young n'était pas exactement la personne qu'il avait le plus envie de voir. Enfin, d'un côté si il avait envie de le voir. Par contre Nick n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir lui parler, ça faisait un moment que Young et lui s'évitaient un maximum. Le scientifique savait pourquoi il évitait le militaire. Il l'évitait depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était tomber amoureux du colonel.  
  
« Insomnie, Colonel ? » Demanda-t-il en lui tendant un verre, il était bien décidé à faire comme si de rien n'était, et surtout à éviter une énième dispute. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça.  
  
« J'ai eu envie de boire un verre avant d'aller dormir. » Répondit Young. « Et vous ? Je vous croyais dans vos quartiers depuis un moment. »  
  
Nick haussa les épaules.  
  
« Pas envie de dormir et encore moins d'essayer de dormir. »  
  
« Comment ça ? »  
  
« Cauchemars. » Répondit Nick en regardant le liquide dans son verre.  
  
« Vous en faites souvent ? »  
  
Nick leva yeux de son verre pendant quelques secondes.  
  
« Depuis quand ça vous préoccupe, Colonel ? »  
  
« Depuis le début. »  
  
« N'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Colonel. Vous et moi savons parfaitement que ce n'est pas le cas. » Ou du moins ça ne l'était pas quand Everett l'avait abandonner. Nick bu son verre d'un trait, ça n'était pas avec ce genre de discussion qu'il allait parvenir à faire une nuit complète. Enfin si le concept de jour et de nuit voulait encore réellement dire quelque chose lorsqu'on était coincé sur un vaisseau spatial quelque part dans une autre galaxie.  
  
« Écoutez Rush, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me croire, mais oui je m'inquiète pour vous. »  
  
« C'est ça... » Nick souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Vous ne vous inquiétiez pas beaucoup quand vous m'avez abandonné, ou quand vous avez ordonner de tirer sur le vaisseau des Nakaï. »  
  
Everett accusa le coup, c'était vrai qu'à ces moment là...  
  
« Écoutez... »  
  
« Non, vous écoutez, Colonel. Ces cauchemars me hantent depuis que je suis revenu du vaisseau des Nakaï. Ils hantent mes cauchemars. L'alliance Luxienne aussi maintenant. Quand ça n'est pas les Nakaï, c'est eux et leur torture. Et parfois, c'est les deux. Et ça n'est pas vous qui pourrez faire quelque chose. »  
  
« Vous pourriez aller voir TJ. »  
  
« Elle a plus important à faire, elle doit s'occuper de l'infirmerie et de la petite Carmen. »  
  
« Vous avez conscience que j'aide TJ avec Carmen ? »  
  
Nick se figea, son verre faillit lui échapper des mains. L'entendre dire ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Bien sûr c'était normal que le colonel s'occupe de sa fille. Mais ça voulait dire qu'il passait du temps avec le lieutenant Johansen. Et que la relation qu'ils avaient eue sur la base Icare pourrait reprendre. Et Nick n'avait pas envie d'en savoir plus, ni d'assister à un quelconque rapprochement. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait supporter de voir le colonel avec TJ. Pas avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour Everett.  
  
« Rush ? » Appela le colonel ce qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
« Vous devriez vraiment aller voir TJ. »  
  
Nick secoua la tête et entreprit de se servir à nouveau un verre, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait imaginer pendant les dernières minutes.  
  
« Ça ira, je me débrouille. »  
  
Le colonel lui prit le verre des mains.  
  
« Vous devriez arrêter de boire. »  
  
Nick fronça les sourcils.  
  
« Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire, Colonel. » Dit-il en récupérant son verre. Il but lentement, Nick connaissait ses limites, il n'était pas stupide.  
  
Il allait craquer. Si ça continuait il allait craquer et lui balancer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oui, mais puisqu'il avait bu, il pourrait mettre ça sur le dos de l'alcool et dire au colonel qu'il avait dit ça à cause de l'alcool. Mouais, ça ne serait pas très crédible mais bon.  
  
« Allez retrouver le lieutenant Johansen et fichez moi la paix. » Grommela-t-il finalement en baissant le regard sur le liquide dans son verre.  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai rejoindre TJ ? »  
  
« C'est la mère de votre fille et vous aviez une relation sur la base Icare, alors ne me faites pas croire qu'il n'y a plus rien entre vous. »  
  
 _Mais oui Nick, bien sûr, tends lui la perche pour qu'il te brise le cœur_ , songea-t-il. L'alcool devait lui être monter à la tête, un peu trop. Il allait donner du boulot par dessus la tête à Brody. C'était de la faute de son alcool s'il avait dit ça et s'il finissait avec le cœur briser.  
  
« La relation que j'avais avec TJ appartient au passé. »  
  
Nick leva les yeux, son regard s'ancrant dans celui du militaire. Il se demanda un instant s'il pouvait se permettre d'espérer. _Non_ , se dit Nick, _je ne peux pas me permettre d'espérer.  
  
_ « Peu importe, fichez moi la paix, Colonel. Vous avez bu votre verre alors vous pouvez me laisser, je saurais retourner dans mes quartiers sans avoir besoin d'aide. »  
  
« Ce n'est pas en vous saoulant que vous allez aller mieux. »  
  
« Si ça peut m'empêcher de penser à ce que je ressens, c'est une bonne chose. »  
  
« Ce que vous ressentez ? »  
  
Nick cligna des yeux. Merde. Il avait laissez échapper ça. Il était foutu. Il souffla. Bon, quitte à être foutu, autant que ce soit clair et définitif.  
  
« Je vais tuer Brody. » Marmonna-t-il, il vida son verre et se leva, il allait balancer la bombe et partir sans laisser le temps à Young de réagir. « Oui ce que je ressens, pour vous Colonel. » Nick vit le regard du colonel s'écarquiller, il vit de la surprise mais aussi peut-être un peu d'espoir ? Non, il s'imaginait des choses. « Je suis tomber amoureux de vous, Colonel. C'est bête hein ? Vous n'en avez probablement rien à faire. Ou non, ça doit vous dégoutté. Que l'homme que vous détestez soit amoureux de vous... » Et il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une paire de lèvres posées sur les siennes. Restant un instant stupéfait, pourtant il n'hésita pas à approfondir le baiser alors qu'Everett l'attirait vers lui.  
  
« Vous… tu… Je croyais... » Balbutia le scientifique quand ils se séparèrent.  
  
« Le plus bête c'est que tes sentiments sont réciproque, Nicholas. » Lui dit le militaire.  
  
Un autre baiser suivit, plus doux, et ils tardèrent pas à migrer hors du mess pour rejoindre les quartiers du colonel. Un peu plus proches que les quartiers de Nick.


End file.
